My BodyGuard
by Fondle-Me-Elmo
Summary: Bella and Alice are the daughters of famous Fashion designer Esme Cullen and famous brain surgeon Carlisle Cullen.What happens when the Cullens Recieve a threatening letter and Carlisle Decides to get the girls bodyguards.Who will these bodyguards be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. Everyone calls me Bella. I'm 17, 18 in a couple of months I live in Los Angeles; with my parents Carlisle and Esme, I also have a twin sister Alice, and she's my best friend. My mum is a famous Fashion designer and my dad is a famous brain surgeon.

"Dad this is ridiculous we don't need bodyguards!" I yelled.

Dad glared at me. "It is not ridiculous Isabella. My daughters need to be protected; you and your sister need a bodyguard."

"Dad will we be getting a bodyguard each or will their just be one protecting both of us." A hyper Alice asked.

"You will each be getting a separate full time bodyguard; they will both be staying in our guest bedrooms." He replied.

"Bella I need you to understand with the threat letter we received your mum and I just want to protect you." My dad said.

"So I'm going to be followed in my own home." You couldn't really call it that it's more like a mansion than a home.

"Yes, they are both starting tomorrow, so don't be rude girls" and he walked out and slammed the door.

Alice giggled "come on Bella I think this could really be fun, and who knows maybe our bodyguards will be hot."

"Sure Alice." I laughed chucking a pillow at her.

"Good night Bella. "She said skipping out of the room; I could here her laughter from down the hall."

"Good night Alice." I yelled back.

I climbed into bed, turned my lamp off and feel into a dreamless sleep asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and ran into Alice's room and jumped on her bed.

Alice moaned and rubbed her eyes. "Get. Out. My. Room"

"Nope" I said grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"By the way, we are going for a run, so get your jogging clothes on!" I called as I ran out of the room slamming the door.

I snatched up my black shorts and a blue tank top. After I was dressed I put my hair up in a ponytail, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my IPod and ran out of the room.

When I got outside, Alice was standing in red shorts and a tank top, with a pout on her face. I laughed.

"Let's move it, Ally." I called.

When we got to the end of our street, I started to run, turning my IPod on. Ciara - Get Up started to play.

The song finished just as we started running through the park. I started to pick up my speed. This was stupid because I tripped, falling on to the gravel.

Alice came over to me "Are you okay?" she asked urgently. "Did you hurt yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped up. "Alice I'm fine, I just fell, and I fall all the time" I said taking off. I turned my IPod on again.

"Race you!" I shouted as I sprinted past Alice. I pushed my legs as fast as I could, I heard Alice picking up speed behind me. I beat Alice home. I was sitting casually on the porch stairs when she came up, out of breath and collapsed on the stairs in front of me. I was grinning. "You are so unfit." I laughed.

"Bella, Alice."Our mum called from inside the house. She found us, took one look at Alice and she burst into laughter. "What the hell?"

"Morning jog" I told her, grinning.

"Oh, and my guess is you made a bet with Alice " she said.

"Hey, she is really fast!" Alice cut in. "I hate morning runs."

Mum laughed. "Your Dad wants to see you both." I groaned. "Oh, and get dressed into other clothes" she added as she walked off.

* * *

"Come on Bella lets go." Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me up. We walked into my room and Alice walked into my closet and came out 10 minutes later with faded skinny jeans and a blue tank top. "Here put these on." she said chucking them at me.

"Thanks Ally."

She left going to her own room to change herself.

I walked in; dad was sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers. Ally and I sat on the chairs across from him.

"I called you down here to meet the new bodyguards."

"Alice your bodyguards name is Jasper Whitlock and Bella yours is Edward Masen."

We didn't say anything

He sighed and pressed a button. "Esme, can you send jasper and Edward in now."

"Sure honey."

Five minutes later the door opened "Thanks Esme"

"Edward, Jasper I would like you to meet my daughters Isabella and Alice. You will be with them at all times, understand me?"

"Yes sir" I heard a musical voice say. My heart stopped, wow, that was a beautiful voice.

"Bella, Alice I would like you to meet Edward and Jasper your new body guards."

I sighed and stood up, and turned around. My mouth dropped. There was a blonde man with blue eyes and a bronze haired Adonis standing next to the blonde.

"Hi I'm Jasper." the blonde introduced himself.

O' my god that must mean the bronze haired Adonis is Edward Masen my bodyguard.

"Hello I'm Edward."

Edward Masen was absolutely handsome.

"H-Hi" I managed to get out. Real smooth Bella. Real smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_"Hello I'm Edward."_

_Edward Cullen was absolutely handsome. _

_"H-Hi" I managed to get out. Real smooth Bella. Real smooth._

* * *

Edward was in black track suit pants and a green jumper. He had messy bronze hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He flashed me a dazzling smile. O' my god I think I'm having a heart attack.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." Edward said putting it out for me to shake.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, just call me Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"Well I best be off." Carlisle said "Edward, Jasper look after my daughters."

"Yes sir."

"Bella, Alice please show the boys around the house and to their rooms."

"Sure dad." Alice replied

We all left the room and started to go up the stairs

"So" I began. "How old are you guys? You look only our age."

Jasper laughed. "We're both 19. And just because we're young, doesn't mean we're bad guards."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." I blushed feeling embarrassed.

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing "Don't worry we know you didn't." Jasper said.

We all parted ways at the top of the stairs Alice went to show Jasper his room and I went to show Edward his.

"It's really plain right now but you can paint it if you'd like." I said to Edward.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Bella mum wants you."Alice came up giggling.

"What for." I asked

"Not Telling."Alice giggled and the skipped off.

I walked down the stairs where my mum was waiting for me.

"Bella, we are having the Newton's over for dinner tonight, so get ready."

Oh great my night is official wrecked I mean Lisa and John Newton are nice it's just their son Mike Newton I can't stand.

I could here Alice laughing upstairs.

"What's wrong with the Newton's?" Edward asked

"Oh there is nothing wrong with the Newton's; it's just their son Mike's an idiot he's been trying to get me to go on a date with him for 5 years now he just can't take a hint, he asks everyday."

"Are you serious?" A look of disgust passed Edwards face

"Yep you'll find out tonight I better go get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

**2 Hours Later**

The Newton's had just arrived, I could here them talking to my parents downstairs. I wanted to stay up in my room and read _**Wuthering Heights**_I didn't want to go to this dinner, I didn't want to talk or be approached but that didn't stop Mike Newton from harassing me as I made my way downstairs.

"Bella, hi," Mike said looking like an over enthusiastic puppy.

"Hello Mike." I said exasperated, Edward, noticing my discomfort glared at Mike his emerald eyes flashing.

O god here it comes!

"So Bella I was wondering if you want to go out with me some time." Mike asked nervously

"Thanks Mike but I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now, I would love to stay and chat but I have got to go help Alice with something." I replied running down the stairs to look for Alice with Edward trailing behind me.

I found her in the Living room with Jasper Watching TV and let me just say they looked pretty comfortable with each other I think they would make a good couple.

"Hey Guys." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Hey." Alice and jasper replied

"Bella what happened you look like you want to kill someone."Jasper asked

"Yes preferably Mike Newton." I replied

Alice started to laugh "what did he do this time." she asked

"He cornered her on the stairs you should have seen her face it was hilarious." Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Did he ask you out again?" Alice asked looking at me

"Yes he did."

"What is that like the 10,000 time he's asked can't he take a hint." she asked

"Obviously he can't." Jasper said

"Okay on to a different topic my brother Emmet called earlier and asked if we want to have dinner with him and his girlfriend tomorrow night I've never met her before." Edward asked us all.

"I'd love to."

"Sure man."

"Sure, I hope she likes shopping."Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"O' my god Bella we have to go shopping for a dress tomorrow."

"Please Alice don't make me I have loads of dresses to wear." I groaned

"Kids dinners' ready." mum called from the dinning room

"I always get my way Bella." Alice laughed

We all walked in and took our seats unfortunately I was seated in between Mike and Edward.

Dinner went by with out any trouble and we were just saying goodbye to the Newton's at the door when I felt something touch my butt. I turned around to see Mike standing there with a creepy smile on his face.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked

"Oh I'm just seeing if you changed your mind about our date because I'm sure you will."

"Okay listen here you little creep, I have never wanted to date you and I never will, you are a vile little asshole and if your hand ever comes any where near my ass ever again I'll break it ,better yet I'll get Edward to break it do you understand ."

"YES." Mike squealed and ran out the door after his parents.

Alice cracked up laughing "Good one Bella."

"I'm tired I'm going to head up to bed now." I said to everyone

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I slowly made my way up to my room got changed, brushed my teeth, climbed into bed, turned off my lamp and fell asleep dreaming about Edward.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

It was the day after, and I was awake before anyone else. I got out of bed and grabbed black shorts with a yellow singlet. I tied my hair back and brushed my teeth, then walked up to Jasper's door. I paused for a minute, and then slammed it open. Jasper jumped and fell out of bed. "What! What's going on?"

"It's our morning run time!" I sang, pulling him up. He groaned.

"I hate morning run's" he moaned as he went back to bed.

"No! Jaspeeeeer! Come on! Pleeaaaseee?" I whined.

He rolled his eyes and said "Fine."

"Yes!" I skipped out of his room. I skipped Edward's room and went into Alice's room. I slammed the door and it hit the wall with a massive bang and I jumped on Alice's bed. "Run time! Run time!" I sang constantly. I felt her kick my ankle and I suddenly fell off the bed with a thud. "Hey! That hurt!"

"You should be a lady and wake me up more nicely. Better yet, not at all" her replied, voice muffled from the pillow.

I narrowed my eyes and shoved her out of bed. "Get dressed. Now!" and stormed out and headed towards Edward's room. I opened the door quietly and saw Edward wasn't there he was awake. Oh boy he was awake. He was only in jeans and they hung loosely from his waist, he has no shirt on. His bronze hair was messy. My knees almost buckled. He didn't notice my entrance. The smart thing to do was back out quietly and come back later, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

I decided I needed to do something, I cleared my throat. "We are going for a run, get your tracksuit on" and I quickly walked out. That was weird. My mother then appeared in the hallway.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just about to go for a run." I told her.

"Well have a fun run" and she disappeared down the stairs.

"Listen guys" said Alice to Jasper and Edward. "These runs are torture. You always have to go at Bella's pace, and she is really fast!"

Edward smirked "I think I can keep up."

"Come on lets go." I said as I started to run, I turned my IPod on.

Christina Milian - Us against The World started to play.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh

Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby

And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through

No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world

Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cuz your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'ma stay right here

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh (Repeat)

A new song came on and I picked up speed.

"So do you do this every morning?" asked Edward, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I try." I answered. "But sometimes I have other things to do."

"What's your home like?"I asked

"I lived in a small town in Forks. It was just me, my brother and my mum and dad."He replied.

"What are their names?"

"My brother's name is Emmet, My mums name is Elizabeth and my dad is Edward Snr."

"Is Emmet older than you?"

"Yep he's a year older but he doesn't act like it"

I didn't ask any more questions after that. Edward stayed by my side the whole way. While Jasper stayed at Alice's pace.

"Race you guys!" as usual, I sprinted past Edward. The gate opened and I went through, I took a short cut through the garden. I was winning, until I felt someone next to me. Edward Then he was gone, a few meters ahead. I sprinted to where he was and we ran side to side until we reached the top of the stairs.

"Draw?" I asked.

"Draw" he agreed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-** **ALL Outfits ON PROFILE**

CHAPTER 5

I just got out of the shower when Alice bursts into my room.

"Come on Bella we are going shopping we need dresses for tonight." Alice yelled while she raided my closet.

"Here Bella put these on and be down stairs in 10 minutes." Alice said chucking skinny jeans and a yellow top at me.

"And wear the yellow shoes to."Alice said skipping out of the room.

"Thanks Alice."

I chucked the clothes on, ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my tote and ran down the stairs where the guys were waiting for us.

"Get ready for hell guys."I said to the boys

"Why." Jaspers asked

"Alice is a shopping Nazi."

"Are you serious?" Edward asked looking quite scared

"Yes she once made me camp outside the mall at 5:00am, just because there were sales on." I replied

"Holy shit." They both said at the same time.

Alice came skipping down the stairs "Come on guys lets go."

This is going to be the beginning of _another _long day. I could feel it.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

After a cruel day of shopping, we all headed home to get changed and ready for dinner. Alice dragged me upstairs and started to curl my hair.

"So what do you think of the Edward." she asked

"He's nice." I answered trying to hide my face because I can feel a blush coming on.

"You're blushing." she said pointing at my face

"I am not."

"Yes you are, you like him." she said jumping up and down

"Okay so maybe I like him more than I'm supposed to."

Alice suddenly started singing. "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come."

"Shut up Alice he might hear you, besides you like Jasper and don't even try to deny it, because I see the way you both look at each other."

"I'm not denying anything."

I started to laugh "What ever Alice."

"What do you mean by the way we look at each other?"

"Nothing Alice you figure it out." I replied

"Okay done go and put you dress on Bella, and don't take to long."

"Thanks Alice."

I slipped on my dress and started to apply my make-up, once I was finished I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. The others were waiting by the door.

"You look beautiful Bella are you ready to go." Edward asked

"Yep let's go."

We all climbed into Edwards Volvo and headed to La Bella Italia to meet Emmet and Rosalie.


End file.
